


Unglued

by ProfEugenius



Category: Eugene Lee Yang - Fandom, Ned Fulmer - Fandom, Ned x Eugene, Nedgene, The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Other, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfEugenius/pseuds/ProfEugenius
Summary: Eugene is sick and Ned has to take care of him.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Platonic Friendship - Relationship, best friends - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	Unglued

It was a sunny afternoon in Los Angeles, California. Eugene had to take the rest on their sofa due to his unfortunate fever that came today.

“Woah Bud, you okay?” 

Ned suddenly came out of the room from their office to check on him and since they’re the only ones around in the office he had no other choice. 

Eugene on the other hand waved his head side to side telling him that he is not okay.

“Do you want me to make you soup? Have you take your meds yet?”

Ned sat beside him, knowing that Eugene is sick and the others are gone he knew he would gladly accept the responsibility to take care of him. 

“I...I’d rather make the soup..” 

Eugene grunts as he was about to positioned himself sitting but Ned stopped him.

“Woah, slow down. I’d rather do the cooking if it’s alright with you? Just give me your favorite recipe and I’ll see what I can do if the ingredients are limited, alright?” 

Ned smiled putting his right hand palm to his forehead gently. 

“Is... it really okay?.. wait Ariel and Wes... it’s Wednesday.. You guys have family time today” 

Eugene was worried that Ned would sacrifice his now “family tradition” every Wednesday and Eugene was right. 

“It’s alright bud, I can be with them anytime as soon as I finished taking care of you.” 

Eugene felt guilty, knowing a family man like Ned would take risk to skip family time just for him. 

As soon Ned finishes up cooking the soup that Eugene requested and to top it off it’s his grandmother’s special soup recipe and Ned became interested about the recipe so he excitedly made it for him, he immediately prepared the dish and made him tea. 

He served, He fed, He even tucked him and even replaced his damped towel on his forehead. 

“Are you sure you wanna stay here? I can take you to your new home, Matthew must be waiting for you tho”

Ned figured that he wanna contact Matthew about his situation, he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed up his number.

“No, don’t” Eugene weakly replied.

Ned immediately press the end button from the call.

“Are you sure? Your fever is really getting high as I checked your temperature, want me to take you to th-“

“No, I’m fine Ned. You’ve done enough” 

Eugene still weakly replied to Ned.

Ned sighed he figured he can’t just leave him alone here and he doesn’t want to push him to consider going home or go the nearest hospital because it might upset him. 

Not even a minute passes by and Eugene quickly dozed off, Ned examined Eugene’s face as he figured that his personality grew these past years and he became softer as time goes by. 

He smiled at the thought of it, he is glad that Eugene became even more open about himself after he came out as a proud gay man.

Opening up their own company not only benefitted them to make their bond of friendship even stronger but to help someone in their group grew more as a person.

It's already 7PM time passes by so fast. As Ned immediately realized the time He immediately texted Ariel that he is sorry to them for skipping their family day and have to take care of Eugene. Eugene quickly sleep talked, at first Ned didn’t recognized what he said but ultimately he finally got a clear response.

“Ned.. th-thank you.. you’re th-best-..”

Ariel finally responded that she is okay with it and wants to let her know if there’s anything that he need in order to take care of Eugene and Ned responded by texting her ‘I love you, Honey. You’re the best. I’ll let you know soon!’

Ned set up the small extra mattress that was available in their office and lay it right next to the sofa where Eugene is currently resting. He looked at Eugene again and mouthed “You’re welcome buddy” and with that he dozed off.


End file.
